Red Wine and Doughnuts
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: "Doughnuts, red wine and dancing... foolproof cure for depression." Something's got Lisbon down and Jane makes it his mission to cheer her up. What better thing to lighten her mood than doughnuts and wine? Oneshot. Jisbon.


**A/N: I wrote this as a little birthday present to me, LOL**

**This is the first Mentalist fic I've written that is Jisbon…**

**I do so adore this pairing ^.^ I hope I did them justice, I'm considering making "The Bitter Taste of Revenge" Jisbon, but I'm not sure if I can write it well yet. So I experimented…**

**Read and (hopefully) Enjoy!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think guys! I wanna know how good (or bad) this is!**

_**Red Wine and Doughnuts**_

Jane walked into an almost empty CBI Statehouse and smiled to himself, carrying a light pink box under one arm as he ambled his way toward his waiting colleagues merrily.

"I've got doughnuts!" he announced, walking into the bullpen. They'd just closed a long and stressful case and were glad to finally be able to breathe normally again without the AG breathing down their necks to solve the case quickly.

"Ah, yes, I'm starving!" Rigsby grinned as they gathered around Cho's desk to dig in.

Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho were quick to grab a frosting covered doughnut from the pink cardboard box, but Lisbon sat at her desk in her office, the door standing open, forehead resting in her hand.

Jane frowned. She'd been in a foul mood all week… moody, temperamental, withdrawn. And he was sure that it had nothing to do with the case. He waited until the others left for the day a few minutes later to snatch a doughnut from the box and head to Lisbon's office.

"Anybody home?" He asked lightly as he stuck his head inside.

"Go away, I'm working."

"Well, obviously. But everyone else is doing the sensible thing and heading home."

"You're not." Lisbon muttered, not looking up from her desk. Jane frowned and stepped inside, walking around to stand beside her and waving the doughnut under her nose.

"I don't know if you heard, but I brought doughnuts." He grinned at her playfully. "Don't they smell good?"

"Jane," Lisbon frowned looking up at him and pressing her lips together tightly. "I'm trying to work, could you please…"

"Work hours are over, Lisbon." Jane insisted. "The case is closed, all is well. And now it's time for doughnuts. Eat it, I insist."

"No." Lisbon turned back to her work and Jane narrowed his eyes. Alright, time to take things up a notch then.

Swiftly, he reached over her and snapped the folder shut, yanking it away from her and hiding it behind his back.

"Jane, give it back now." Lisbon ordered, glaring up at the blond man angrily. "Seriously."

"Uh… No." Jane shook his head, grinning. "Not until you eat the doughnut."

"Jane." Lisbon warned, narrowing her venomous green eyes at him.

He smiled, "Lisbon, please eat the doughnut. You're hurting my feelings, I went out and bought them and you're refusing to eat. That… that hurts." He pouted mockingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine." She sighed, "Give me the damn doughnut."

Jane sighed and shook his head. "I can't."

"Jane!" Lisbon glared at him.

"Ah, no, listen. I can't give you the doughnut until you promise to cheer up and put the work away. It's time to relax."

"Promise to cheer up? I'm fine." She insisted, frowning at him. "And I've got to get that paperwork done, Jane, so –"

"You are most certainly not fine. You've been moping around, biting people's heads off all week, Lisbon. Your paperwork can wait, this is far more important."

"Oh really?" she raised a brow, frowning at him.

He nodded seriously, "Absolutely. Your happiness is more important than paperwork."

"If I don't get the paperwork done, I'm going to be very unhappy." Lisbon told him.

"Nah." He shook his head. "You'll feel liberated. The paperwork can be done tomorrow. Now, tell me what's bothering you and you can have the doughnut."

Lisbon frowned, "Nothing is bothering me, Jane."

"Liar." Jane said automatically. "Come on, woman, you've known me long enough to know you can't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." She insisted. "And even if it were, I wouldn't tell you about it. Either give me the doughnut and leave, or hand over the paperwork and leave."

He grinned, "I'm not handing over either until you tell me what's bothering you."

"It's none of your business, Jane." She huffed, frowning.

Jane studied her face, frowning at her. "It's worse than I thought…" he murmured lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Lisbon demanded.

Jane ignored her and remained silent for a moment before tossing the folder across the room, scattering the papers everywhere.

"JANE!" Lisbon stared angrily at the mess, but before she could say anything else, Jane had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her out of the seat.

"What are doing? Jane, let me go…" she tried to tug free of his grip as he dragged her out of the office and into the break room.

"Now," he stopped beside the refrigerator and put his hand on her shoulder. "You stand there and eat your doughnut. I'm going to make you happy whether you like it or not."

"Jane, I –" She started to argue again but he shoved the chocolate covered doughnut into her mouth to stop her.

"No talking." Jane ordered. "Stand there and wait for me. I'll be right back, Lisbon. Do not move."

Lisbon growled angrily as she watched the blond consultant disappear into the bullpen. She yanked the doughnut out of her mouth and sighed, staring down at the pastry for a moment before slowly bringing it back up and taking a bite.

She hated to admit that it was good… and she definitely needed something sugary to boost her mood. It had been a long and not-so-great week for the Senior Agent.

A few minutes later, Jane popped around the corner, grinning.

"Good, you're still here. I was worried you'd go back to your office and clean up my mess."

"No. You're going to clean up your mess. Now." Lisbon informed him, eating the last of the doughnut and frowning impatiently at him.

"I ate your doughnut, happy now?"

"Not yet. You're still angry."

"Of course I'm angry! You just threw papers all over my office!"

"No. No, that's not why you're upset. There's something else bothering you. You're too wound up, you need to relax."

"Oh do I?" she raised a brow, watching as he turned his back, hiding whatever he held in his hands, and she could hear the clinking of glass on the table.

"Mhm." Jane nodded absently. "Without a doubt. And I am going to help you do just that."

"How?" Lisbon demanded, taking a step forward, trying to see around his shoulder. He shifted and blocked her view, shooting her a reproachful look from over his shoulder.

"Ah, now Lisbon, be patient. I'm almost done." He warned her.

"Jane, seriously, I've got work I need to be –"

"Hush, woman." Jane sighed, turning around, now holding two white Styrofoam cups in his hands. "Work can come later. Now, relax."

He held one of the cups out to her and she took it suspiciously. "What is it?"

Jane looked hurt, "What is it? It's wine, Lisbon, not poison. Do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes." Lisbon nodded, swirling the dark liquid around in the cup. "Where'd you get this anyway?"

"Doesn't matter." Jane waved his hand impatiently. "What matters is that you need to relax. Breathe in that aroma, Lisbon. Let it fill you. Feel the tension leaving your body, from your toes to your head. Just let it drift away while you breathe."

Lisbon visibly relaxed for a moment, her eyes going a bit fuzzy as she breathed in the scent from the wine. A grin slowly worked its way onto Jane's face until a janitor nearby knocked something over and Lisbon jerked suddenly, frowning at him.

"Were you trying to hypnotize me?" she demanded after a moment, glaring at him.

"Of course not, Lisbon. What on earth would give you that idea?" Jane asked, staring at her intensely.

"Now, I believe it's time for a toast… To your unwinding, Lisbon. You really need it."

He held the cup out in the air and she stared at it before turning her glare back to his face. Slowly, he lowered his hand. "No? Well… fine then. How about to your happiness?"

He raised the cup again and Lisbon sighed, that look on his face so hard to ignore it made her want to hit him just to make it go away. She lifted her cup along with his and he grinned widely as the 'clinked' together and they both took a sip.

"Mm…" She looked surprised. "This is good…" she said, tilting her head.

Jane grinned, "Of course. Only the best for you, Lisbon."

She smiled at him and looked down. "Thanks." She sighed. "I suppose I have been a bit uptight lately."

"You suppose?" Jane raised a brow, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "But that doesn't mean I want you trying to dig around in my head, clear?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He assured her, sitting his cup on the table, still mostly full. His eyes were lit with excitement, "Follow me."

She sighed, "Jane, I –"

"Trust me, Lisbon. You'll feel much better if you'll follow me."

She sighed and reluctantly followed him out to the bullpen, still holding her cup in her fingers. She watched as he made his way toward his couch and bent by his desk where a CD player sat, speakers hooked up to it.

He fiddled with the buttons for a moment and grinned as he straightened back up, soft music beginning to fill the room from the small speakers.

"What is this?" she asked warily, frowning as Jane smiled and moved toward her.

"Dance with me?"

"No." Lisbon shook her head. "Jane I've got work to do."

"You need to relax. Please, Lisbon." Jane looked so much like a kicked puppy or a lost child it nearly made her cry.

"No." She remained adamant.

"Please." Jane's voice had taken on that whining tone she hated so much and his blue eyes got wide and sad and desperate. She hated him for the way his eyes could pull at her heart that way…

"You'll feel much better, Lisbon. Relax and unwind. Taken a moment to have fun. I know you enjoy dancing. Please."

She pressed her lips together and tried to hold her ground, but that look was too much. "Fine." She sighed, sitting the cup on Jane's desk and allowing him to take her hand and pull her into the middle of a small clearing in the bullpen.

He was grinning again as he pulled her close and her mind went back to the night they'd danced at that high school reunion and how much she'd hated to admit she liked feeling the warmth that radiated from his body.

She was surprised that she really did begin to relax in his arms as they twirled around the small space; the gentle, swaying rhythm of the music managing to sooth her in ways she hadn't thought possible.

She didn't even realize that her head was resting against his shoulder and she was breathing in the unique scent of him as they danced until he spoke and she felt his words rumbling in his throat.

"See? Don't you feel much better already?" he asked quietly.

She sighed, nodding slowly.

"Yes." She admitted reluctantly. "I guess I do…"

"I told you… Doughnuts, red wine and dancing… foolproof cure for depression."

"I wasn't depressed." She objected, pulling her head away from his shoulder as they spun around. She looked up at his disbelieving eyes.

"Yes you were." He said confidently. "It was in your eyes, Lisbon. I could see it. …I'm here if you want to talk about it."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Yeah, right."

"Really, I am." He insisted. "You can trust me, Lisbon. No matter what, I told you, I will always be there for you."

The sincerity and emotion in his voice always seemed to catch her off guard. He so rarely showed this much of himself; she was never expecting it.

She licked her lips and sighed, looking down for a moment. "It's nothing, really…" she insisted. "I… It's just, my brother, Tommy, called this week."

"Ah." Jane nodded, already understanding more than she could ever really say.

"Ah?" She smiled slightly, looking up at him, "You already know what I'm going to say, do you?"

"Not exactly." He assured her. "But I'm sure it's got something to do with painful memories of your family and past."

She looked down, watching their feet move together for a long moment, nodding. "Hit the nail on the head there." She whispered before taking another deep breath.

"He called to tell me that he and his wife were going through a trial separation… He was broken up about it." She swallowed, her green eyes sad as they moved up to Jane's face again and her voice shook just slightly.

"He'd been drinking and… and he told me that he was worried he was turning into Dad…" her words were getting harder to understand. Jane could feel the pain and worry radiating off of her as she spoke and he drew her closer to him.

She swallowed. "He said they got into a fight and he hit her. Just once, but it scared him and he… he wants to come to stay with me for a couple of weeks while he's recovering… But I… I just don't know what to do. He's my brother but…"

"But you're scared that he's going to remind you too much of your father." Jane finished for her quietly.

She nodded, breathing shakily as she rested her head against his shoulder again, the feeling of him there solid and comforting.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"He's not your father, Lisbon." Jane told her gently. "He's your brother and from what you've told me… he's hurting inside and needs your help."

"You think I should let him stay?" she asked.

"I think you should do whatever you think you can to help him. Put him in a hotel if you don't want him staying with you. Make sure he goes to AA or something. Get him help. You'd only feel guilty if you didn't do anything."

She nodded, pulling her head up again to stare at him. "You're right I guess." She smiled faintly, her eyes shining with tears that she refused to let herself shed.

He laughed gently, "I always am."

She snorted, shaking her head and looking down. "And you're also a pain in the ass."

"That too." Jane grinned nodding. He felt her hand tighten slightly and she turned her eyes back up to his, serious and somber as she stared at him.

"Thank you, Jane… For… everything."

His smile was soft, genuine, as he met her eyes. Neither of them noticed that they'd stopped dancing and were simply standing in the middle of the bullpen, holding each other.

"Anytime." He told her quietly, his eyes searching hers for something he wasn't even aware of.

They didn't realize that they'd been unconsciously leaning towards each other, the soft music stopping as silence filled the room. Their breath mingled together as their unwavering gazes seared into each other.

Slowly, almost without any conscious thought at all, their lips connected, warm flesh bending and molding together as their eyes fluttered closed and the ease of the moment drew them forward.

They pulled apart a moment later, blinking in surprise, eyes sparkling.

Jane swallowed, worried and confused. Emotions he hadn't felt in years swirling around inside of him as he looked at the woman he was currently holding in his arms. Lisbon's eyes were wide in shock, her lips tingling from the contact as she studied the man before her, not sure what had just happened.

"I…" Jane started to say something, but Lisbon cut him off, shaking her head.

"Don't." she whispered, her lips pressing together. "It's fine."

"It's fine?" Jane raised a brow. "Don't you think we should talk…"

She stared at him for a long moment, silent, before she nodded. "Talk? Of course… We can talk later…"

And she surprised the consultant as her grip on him tightened and she stood on her toes, her lips meeting his for the second time, that light tingle becoming a scorching burn as the rest of the world melted away for that one, blissful moment and they got lost in each other's arms.

_**The End**_

**A/N2: Aw… That was sweet. … At least, I hope it was. I'm fairly new to Het Romance to be honest. More of a slash writer myself… I'm not really sure how well this was at all…**

**I hope they were in-character!**

**Please let me know what you think! Opinions, comments and critiques are much loved guys!**


End file.
